The President is a Maid!
by Elctrc Avngrrrrr and Sprk Plg
Summary: Once an all male school, Marino now has Ally Dawson as Student Council President. On top of that, she has to work at a cafe in a neighboring town to help support her poor family. But not just any cafe, it's a Maid Cafe! Which involves workers to dress and talk the part. So when someone from school sees her at her job, she may lose her position as President. Maid Sama as A&A. OOC!


**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic. Well its the anime Kaichou wa Maid Sama in A&A world. I loved the anime and thought "Hmmm I'd love to see this as Auslly's story." So here is _The President is a Maid?!_ Oh! Since Maid Sama is an anime it may be a bit odd, so just bear with me on this. Enjoy! (MAJOR OOC!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin And Ally, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, or Anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

"How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You Before I Can Get It Into Your Head! Dallas, don't piece your ears! Trent, button your shirt to the second button! Ethan, fasten your belt at your waist, and don't step on the heels of your shoes! This is what you should look like!" I scold the students in front of me, and pull the Head Disciplinary Officer as an example. I close the school gate and walk away. "Come back in proper attire!" I quickly shout back.

I'm sitting at the Student Council President desk waiting for Dez, the Vice President, to finish the Student Guidebook. "Hey Dez, did you finish the guidebook yet?" "Uh Prez, is this really necessary? I mean a Student Guidebook." He questions. "Of course its necessary! If we don't enforce it, the guys will start being lazy again!" I answer back a bit annoyed. "Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!" He stutters as he darts away. It has been only a few years since Marino High became a coed school. Since it used to be an All-Male school, guys still comprise 80% of the population. And in the midst of that, I'm the first Female to become to Student Council President. Now that I stand in this position I won't let the boys do whatever they please! Now that I think of it, I've noticed some disgusting things since I entered this school. Messy and smelly lockers, Dirty magazines, and half naked students around the school. All that the powerless girls could do in front of those men to throw their weight around and endure the horror. So I worked hard in order to change the situation. Studied hard, practiced karate, and became Valedictorian. I did all I could! I didn't forget to act friendly too, so I gained the Teachers' trust. And obtained my current status as Student Council President.

Now I was patrolling the halls after school. "Come on, I'm asking for your help." Dallas asked the girl. "Its just cleaning duty. Can't you take over?" "B-But I have something I need to attend to." The girl tried to explain. "Come on just for today." Trent added. "Do your own chores. Those who neglect their duties will instead be given bathroom cleaning for a week." I said. "Prez!" "Leave the rest to me." "Th-Thank you!" She said and hurried off. "You again Ally Dawson?" Dallas asked. "That's what I should be saying, Moron Trio!" "Who are you calling Moron Trio?!" "Idiots like you aren't worthy of being called by their names. And I told you to fix your appearances earlier. Take off your earrings!" I told him to do. "Yeah Yeah, I'll take them off later." "Stop fooling around! I mean now!" "Geez, Shut Up! I said I'd take them off!" He spat whiling throwing a punch. But I caught his fist. "I. Said. NOW!" I said as I ripped them from his ears. "Your Nuts! Are you trying to rip his ears off?!" I heard Trent and Ethan say running off. "Hey Wait! You still have cleaning duty left!" I said to them, but they were to far to hear. Then I her a slight sniffle in the distance. "Hey what happened?" I asked, but the student just ran off crying. "Nothing much just rejecting a confession." The boy said nonchalantly. "You again, Austin Moon?!" The guy is always making girls cry. "I've told you countless time to be more sensitive when choosing your words! You're going to pay the next time I catch you bringing a girl to tears!" I started to walk off before I heard Austin mutter something under his breath.

Austin's POV

"You're going to pay the next time I catch you bringing a girl to tears!" She told me. "How many times has she told me that?" I muttered. "I wonder why Prez hates guys so much? Can't you find a way to make her say uncle Austin?" I heard an underclassmen say behind me. "Do it yourself. I'm not interested." And with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I arrive at my house, and I go to open the gate, but the doors of it fall off! "Both at the same time?! This is going to take money to fix them again." When I enter I take my shoes off and walk down the hall. There's a newspaper just lying there. Hmmm. "Ah!" My foot falls through a hole! "Oh looks like your home sis." My Little sister Lucy says appearing from the other room door."Whats with the Trap Lucy?" "I accidentally put my foot through it earlier. Seems like the floor boards are rotten." She answered. "And you thought it would be wise to just hide it with a sheet of newspaper?" I asked sarcastically. "Heh heh. You fell in it, as planned" "You didn't Plan it! Lucy, didn't you get hurt?" I asked, but she shut the door before she could answer. Seems like she's fine. I go to see my mother. "Mom?" I call. "Oh Ally. Welcome home." she says. "You had a night shift at the hospital right?" I ask. "You don't exactly have a strong constitution, so don't overwork yourself." "I'm fine Dear. I can't put all the burden on you. You need to rest up as well" She replies. "If only Dad hadn't disappeared leaving a debt behind." Lucy buts in. "That wasn't necessary" I said to her. "Oh yeah, the Manager from where you work called. Apparently one of the workers couldn't come in. So she wants you to fill in for her." She says. "Really? Then I have to leave right now!" I go to get ready. Whoa! I almost fell into the hole again. "Hey sis, can you drop this off in the post office?" She asked me. "Another prize contest?" "Thanks. "Try to rest up a bit Mom! I'll be on my way!" Argh not the gate doors also! Even though we're poor I need a phone, my sister even agrees!

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Welcome Home, Master!" Ally, Carrie, and Brooke say in unison. Carrie is the manager at _Maid Latte_, and Ally, Brooke, Cassidy, and Kira all work there. "Right this way please." Brooke says leading the person to his table. "Ally." "Yes?" Ally answers. "Sorry to ask you to come in so suddenly." "Its fine. I have various expenses this month, so it was actually a good opportunity." Ally ensures her boss. "Um Ally?" a customer calls. "Yes?" She said extra peppy. "Can I get one Moe Moe Omelette Rice?" He requests. "Of course, I'll bring one out right away Master." Ally replies.

Ally's POV

Its the end of the day, and Ally is taking out the trash in the back. "I've worked here for so long, but I still can't get used to this place. I don't have much free time because of student council work, so I needed a well paying job like this one, but... If someone from school were to see me like this." I sigh. "Wow." I gasp and look up to see where the voice came from. "What a surprise. If it isn't the president." He said trailing president. Oh my God. It was AUSTIN MOON!

* * *

><p>My life is over. This is the worst thing imaginable. The whole school will definitely know about this. Everything will be harder when they realize the Student Council President is a maid. The trust I've been building up until now, all down the drain. I'm lying on the backroom floor when Brooke walked in. "Time for a quick break. Ahhh! Carrie! Carrie! Ally's on the ground!" She yelled, but I got up. "What? What happened? Ally?! Are you alright? You're excused from work. Go home and rest." Carrie said to me. "No I'm fine." I reply, and work til the shop closes. I get changed, and make my way out the back door. "Oh you're dressed normal now." Austin says. Why was he waiting outback? "W-What?! What do you want?" "Huh? Nothing really, just wanted to make sure that maid really was the Prez. Why are you working at a place like this?" He asked. "Lets take this somewhere else." I tell him. "Huh?" "Just shut up, and follow me." I said and dragged him to the park.<p>

We are standing by the swing sets, and I try to explain why I work at Maid Latte. "Oh, Family reasons. Are things that rough?" "Yeah." I reply. "So why are you working at a maid cafe in a neighboring town? Couldn't you just do some physical labor closer to home instead?" He asks. "I didn't have that kind of stamina. Being the president, I can't allow my grades to drop. I couldn't manage both." I said to him. "Wow, must be tough. So the reason you attend Marino, despite hating men, is it because the tuition is low?" "I guess." I answer not really knowing how. I can't tell what this guy is thinking. "I see... My sympathies." He finishes.

* * *

><p>Its about 1:45am and I'm still studying for the Mock Exam. I refuse to let something like this make me lose the trust I've been building up until now. I think back to when Austin saw me as a maid. I rest my head on my arm. "I've got a long road ahead of me..."<p>

* * *

><p>It has been three days since then... And I'm patrolling the halls after school. "So, to... Maid..." I hear a student say. What?! "Maid?!" I ask suddenly. "My grandpa said before he dies, he wants a picture he took made..." He then said. "Oh... Made." I say and start to walk away, but then the guy he was talking said. "Oh yeah, that Maid..." Again?! "Maid?!" I say again, and continue to listen on what they are talking about. "The T-shirt I got from Made in America doesn't really fit me." The guy said. "Oh, Made in America." I realize. "Did we do something wrong?!" They ask to themselves. This isn't good, I can't help but overreact towards anything that sounds like 'maid'. But its strange no one has found out about it yet. Is he planning on blackmailing me? Or maybe he's feeling sympathetic... Irritating, but it would probably be for the best. I interrupted by my thoughts by my friend Trish, and she's holding a bouquet of flowers. "Ally!" "Oh Trish." "Are you tired or something?" She asks. "Sorry, I was just doing some thinking." I said. "Sorry to do this, but I need a favor from you." Hmm. I wonder what?<p>

Nobody's POV

They are at the Flower Arrangement and Boxing Building. There is a sandbag lying on the stairs going to the flower arrangement room. "This must be the sandbag used by the boxing club" Ally assumes. "Its kind of scary..." Trish says under her breathe. Well it did sorta have a face. "I can't get to the flower arrangement club because this thing is in the way." Trish explained. Then Austin walked by, but stopped to see what Ally and Trish were doing. "I'll lecture the boxing club about this later. Guess we should move this first. Stay back for a sec." Ally said. "But this thing smells, and its really heavy..." Trish tries to say to me. "Leave it..." She starts to lift the bag and places it behind her. "To me!" Ally says while she kicks the sandbag over her head and in front of the boxing club door. It opens and the club appears inside. "Guys, Hurry up and get this where it belongs!" Ally yells at them. "You're the best Ally!" Trish gleams. "It wasn't anything really, It was easier than flipping a body." Ally denied. "Here is a token of my appreciation." Trish said handing Ally a flower. "Thanks." Ally says a calm with a smile. "Huh? Is that Austin looking this way?" Trish asks. "W-What are you looking at?!" Ally basically screams at him, but he just smirks and walks away. "What was that suppose to mean? I don't get it." Ally says confused by his actions. "Austin is so cool!" Trish chimes. "Huh?" "I heard he is practices a lot of sports, up from middle school, and people say he's really strong. All the guys look up to him, and his grades are constantly excellent. And in addition, Those Looks! He's the ray of sunlight in this school, which is otherwise nothing but filthy boys. But I heard he isn't even interested in girls since he's so popular." Trish is saying a little pout on her face. "But people still confess to him." She adds quickly. "He is _that _popular? I don't understand how these girls' minds work." Ally says. "Oh! Maybe he doesn't care about the maid thing because he's uninterested." Ally thinks to herself in revelation.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I'm working at Maid Latte when a customer comes through the door. "Welcome Home Mas-HUH?! WHY ARE YOU HERE AS A CUSTOMER!" I shout to the Blonde in front of me.

**Alright Chapter 1 is complete! Sorry for any errors in there. So now I want to address something. Almost Everyone is Out Of Character, so I thought it would help if I made a little Character Chart to show how they are. Probably show more throughout the chapters.**

**Ally Dawson- 17, Student Council Prez, Waitress at a small shop called _Maid Latte_, Hates Guys because her father left her family with a debt, Has brown wavy-curly hair that falls just above her shoulders. Strong, Competitive, Athletic, Smart, Strict, Scary, and Looks out for whom she cares for. Highschooler**

**Austin Moon- 17, Blonde, Chill, Nonchalant, Laid Back, Smart, Strong, Athletic, Doesn't participate in stuff much, Popular, Doesn't show a lot of expression. Highschooler**

**Trish De la Rosa- 17, Long super curly black hair, Cute, Peppy, Wanted by all the guys, Fan of Boy Bands. (But I am making Trish be two people so..._.) Quiet, Assertive, Nonathletic, and a member of the Flower Arrangement Club. Highschooler**

**Dez Wade- 17, Vice President, Feminine, Shy, Quiet, Gets teased for his girlish build, Has a little sister, Didi, who is 4 years old. Highschooler**

**Moron Trio: Dallas, Trent, Ethan-** I'll Explain them later.

**Carrie- Manager at _Maid Latte_, Loves cute things, Has a Nephew, Younger sister owns a beach hotel, Despite being 31, She acts like she is still in High school.**

**Brooke- 20, Critical, Most unkind out of the employees, Often has a bad aura around her, Selfish, Acts the Maid part perfectly.**

**Lucy Dawson- 14, Apathetic, Likes to cook, Always wins Prize contests, Mature, Deadpans almost everything. Middleschooler**

**Penny Dawson- 36, Caring, Loves her daughters, Calm, Works at hospital.**

**Hope that cleared up a few things. And Hope you enjoyed this start! Lots more to come people, so stay tuned! ㈶0**


End file.
